


Лесные демоны

by Schuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, M/M, Photography, UST, АУ, Ойкава модель, Цукишима фотограф, юст
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 21:43:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuu/pseuds/Schuu
Summary: Цукишима профессиональный фриланс фотограф, Ойкава ― один из моделей, с которым ему часто приходится работать.





	Лесные демоны

Помощник главного редактора одержим «страдающей красотой», как он сам любит это называть. Поэтому раз в несколько месяцев издание «Miracle» публикует в модном разделе фотосеты на подобную тематику. Не очень часто, чтобы заметил случайный читатель, но достаточно ― чтобы основная аудитория полюбила именно эту своеобразную задумку.

Цукишима совершенно не против, потому что не любит однообразие и многочасовые фотосессии с алмазными моделями так же, как и свадебный фриланс. Это скучно в большинстве случаев. Или шумно.

Ему больше нравится наполненная черным красителем ванна, или неоновый свет вывесок в отражении стекла и зрачках модели. Сложные и интересные работы, которые он когда-то терпеть не мог.

Когда он получает от помощника редактора очередную заявку на съемки на природе, то невольно бросает взгляд на календарь. С мая не было нужной рубрики, самое время для «страдающей красоты».

― Одна модель, ― воодушевленно заявляет Тендо, ― ждем пасмурной погоды без дождя, но с водой все равно работать придется. Так что будь готов сорваться в любой подходящий день.

Цукишиме не интересно, кто модель, до тех пор, пока, не прибыв на место, он не обнаруживает Ойкаву Тоору в окружении визажистов и костюмеров. Через видоискатель его камеры прошло много людей, красивых и специфичных своей внешностью, но этот запомнился. Не своими особенными качествами, внешность у него как раз была настолько стандартной красоты, насколько это возможно в их модельном бизнесе. Ойкава запомнился игрой. Ему следовало идти в кино или театр, смотреть на него в застывших изображениях Цукишиме кажется кощунством, такие куда лучше в движении.

Ничего личного, думает Цукишима, доставая камеру, пока Ямагучи суетится с объективами. Ойкава привлекает своей картинкой, работа с ним ― чистое удовольствие, общение ― невыносимая пытка.

Ничего личного, убеждает он себя.

― Цукки-кун, ― Ойкава замечает его со своего места. ― Соскучился по работе с тобой.

От его слепящей улыбки Цукишиме хочется скривиться, до тошноты она солнечная. Но это заранее проигрышная тактика с человеком, рожденным от богини флирта. Он может проигнорировать Ойкаву, поддержать свой образ «неудобного» фотографа. А еще он может улыбнуться в ответ, обменяться сахарными улыбками, так чтоб зубы сводило.

Цукишима так и делает, и бросает вежливое «добрый день» в ответ.

Просто он знает настоящего Ойкаву, о котором кроме самого Цукишимы здесь не подозревает больше никто. Они видели его сотни раз на глянцевых страницах, но понятия не имеют, какой он на самом деле. У Цукишимы есть сотни фотографий с настоящим Ойкавой Тоору.

Настоящий Ойкава Тоору улыбается и ведет себя иначе, и Цукишима обожает каждый раз вытаскивать его из скорлупы лицемерия.

― Есть какая-то тайна, ― сказал когда-то Тендо, ― почему лучшие снимки Тоору из всех моих ребят получаются именно у тебя.

― Просто я лучше снимаю, ― отшутился тогда Цукишима, налепив на лицо высокомерную усмешку.

Цукишима уходит с Ямагучи посмотреть места для съемки. Идея Тендо ― лесные боги, интерпретации он всегда оставляет за фотографами. Место не самое живописное: выцветшее к сентябрю поле, лес вдалеке еще не успел высохнуть и пожелтеть. Из явных плюсов, на которые и шел основной расчет, ― еще не снятые декорации заброшенного дома, которые отстраивали для очередного малобюджетного хоррора.

Цукишима вспоминает, что снимал здесь промо, так что в дом не заходит. Он обходит территорию, уточняет детали по водным съемкам, говорит, где выставить свет.

― Ваша основная идея заключается в том, чтобы испортить на мне как можно больше брендовых вещей, ― заключает Ойкава, опускаясь по пояс в небольшой искусственный бассейн среди травы.

Штаны тут же намокают и наверняка ему некомфортно, но Ойкава не подает виду. Голубая рубашка пропитывается водой от брюк. Цукишиме больше не интересно с ним разговоривать. Он видит Ойкаву только как десяток разных ракурсов. Ему нравятся все, и он начинает с первого в списке. Становится на краю бассейна, делает несколько снимков сверху, потом присаживается.

Ойкаве не нужно говорить, как стоять, равно как и Ямагучи не нужно объяснять, как лучше держать свет.

Ойкава пропускает воду через пальцы, смотрит в объектив будто и камера ему не помеха, чтобы добраться до Цукишимы одним взглядом и перетряхнуть всего. Цукишима ставит между ними преграды, которые и не преграды вовсе ― листья травы, отражения в воде, а когда говорит лечь, Ойкава спокойно подчиняется.

От этого мурашки бегут по коже, щекочут спину, отдаются в пальцах дрожью. Власть над Ойкавой в эту минуту так сильна, что не хочется останавливаться, но бассейн исчерпал себя, и приходится отпустить Ойкаву к ассистентам, которые тут же подают ему полотенце и уводят на примерку следующего костюма.

Они продолжают через полчаса, когда волосы Ойкавы снова сухие и в идеальной укладке. Цукишиме она не нравится, так что он рад, когда поднимается ветер и трепет склеенные лаком пряди. Зато Ойкаву это, видно, раздражает, или он просто устал, но лицо на секунду озаряется недовольством. Цукишима успевает поймать кадр.

Это то, чего ему не хватало в Ойкаве, стоящем среди высоких трав на фоне леса. Что-то кроме безразличия и слащавого выражения типичного айдола.

― Злость, ― негромко командует он, опускаясь на одно колено.

Ойкава смотрит так, что Цукишима верит в эту эмоцию. И подначивать не надо. Хотя, может Ойкава и так зол на то, что его заставили просидеть в грязной воде почти полчаса.

Он не жалуется и не ноет, это будет потом, когда они закончат съемки и всем уже станет все равно. Цукишима знает.

Ойкава терпит полсотни попыток сфотографировать всплеск брызг, и очередные тридцать минут под искусственным дождем. Он терпит пыльный деревянный пол и разводы грязи от ладоней до локтя.

Цукишима уже не уверен, что сдаст Тендо «лесных богов». Скорее лесных демонов. Он сам чувствует себя ассаром, который питается тщательно скрываемой злостью Ойкавы. Взгляд у него холодный, недобрый и чертовски красивый.

― Закончили, ― говорит Цукишима, подтягивая к себе ногу и лишь тогда чувствуя, как ноют суставы. Он погружается в работу и совершенно не замечает, в каких неудобных позах застывает ради кадра.

Ойкава следит взглядом за ним, потом будто пробуждается ото сна. Он либо ушел за Цукишимой в постановку, либо вымотался настолько, что растерял контроль за мимикой.

Но стоит Цукишиме сдать камеру в подставленные руки Ямагучи, Ойкава возвращается в прежнего себя.

― Ух, наконец-то, ― он поднимается со своего места и чуть улыбается. ― Всем спасибо.

Со всех сторон раздаются традиционные благодарности, а Цукишиме хочется уйти и пролежать где-нибудь в теплом и сухом месте часов восемь. Эмоционально в нем не осталось никаких сил, будто все это время Ойкава питался его энергией, а не наоборот.

Когда поздно вечером Цукишима остается в студии один, то долго рассматривает готовые кадры. От всех фотографий так и тянет концептуальностью, намек на рекламу бренда минимальный. Цукишима уже настраивается на дополнительные съемки и смену идеи, но и от возможности, что Тендо работа зайдет, не отказывается.

Так и получается. На следующее утро он показывает результат, и Тендо приходит в восторг. Они сортируют и отбирают несколько фотографий, выбрать получается действительно сложно, потому на это уходит пара часов и несколько небольших голосований.

Время уже обеденное, когда Цукишима выходит из офиса. Он садится в своем привычном кафе и делает заказ, параллельно решая проверить почту на наличие заявок. Пара запросов на простые фотосессии, одно предложение по конференции. В ожидании обеда он без всякого энтузиазма отвечает клиентам, когда раздается телефонный звонок с незнакомого номера.

― Цукки-кун, это Тоору, ― слышит он радостный голос. ― Тебе удобно говорить?

Судя по тону, Ойкава сейчас улыбается, представить его улыбку несложно. Тон неестественный, Цукишиме не нравится, как и идиотское прозвище. Он подозревает, что Ойкава добыл номер у Тендо, а больше вариантов и нет.

― Ойкава-сан, добрый день, ― скучным официальным тоном говорит он.

Ойкаву это не отпугивает. Он, кажется, не замечает наигранную незаинтересованность Цукишимы, говорит что-то про личный заказ, пока Цукишима представляет себе совершенно не то, что следует. А представляет он Ойкаву в десядке разных вариантов для съемок: в окружении голых веток, с короной из сухоцветов на каштановых волосах, на шелковых простынях и у серых стен. Плохо. Очень плохо.

― Свадьба? ― переспрашивает он, понимая, что не вовремя отвлекся. Очень не вовремя.

― Да. Ты же снимаешь свадьбы? Предыдущий фотограф подвел, так что ищем нового, который сможет приехать на этих выходных. Я сразу подумал о тебе.

― Да, ― Цукишиме становится немного легче от мысли, что несмотря на личный звонок, Ойкава продолжает оставаться все таким же недосягаемым, человеком, на получение которого не стоит рассчитывать. Иначе очень сложно, а Цукишима терпеть не может сложности, влечение к кому-то вроде Ойкавы, к которому лучше вообще не приближаться.

Ничего личного, опять убеждает он себя. Просто снимать Ойкаву. Просто смотреть на него через видоискатель.

После того, как Ойкава слышит сумму за услугу, он не спорит, а сам Цукишима соглашается быстрее, чем стоило бы.

Такси привозит его к небольшому загородному отелю ― зданию в традиционном стиле. Ойкава достаточно богат, чтобы позволить себе свадьбу в таком месте. Выложенные камнем дорожки, аккуратные газоны, искусственные пруды. Гости неспешно стекаются во двор с аллей и парковок.

Ойкава встречает его на пороге в модном черном костюме, и не сразу Цукишима понимает, что жених здесь совсем не он.

― Я не мог доверить свадьбу лучшего друга черт знает кому, ― в небольшой перерыв между съемками спокойно говорит Ойкава, сунув руки в карманы.

Он не часто светится на кадрах, даже будучи другом жениха. Лишь в основные моменты или для постановочных кадров. Он то теряется среди гостей, то снова появляется рядом с Цукишимой, будто никто другой ему не интересен. Жених меньше всего похож на того, с кем, по мнению Цукишимы, Ойкава стал бы общаться. Не утонченный мальчик-модель, он больше похож на обычного работягу, загорелый и внешне совершенно для Цукишимы не привлекательный. Невеста из скромных красавиц, на вид домашняя девочка, и единственное, что нравится Цукишиме во всем этом мероприятии ― гармоничность пары.

Он старается не думать о своих внутренних предубеждениях, но сама мысль, что из всех гостей Цукишиму привлекает здесь только Ойкава, очень напрягает. Без визажного глянца и с прической средней степени идеальности он нравится Цукишиме больше.

― А я думал, я здесь только потому что первый фотограф отказался.

Ойкава, до этого спокойно стоящий рядом, выходит чуть вперед, оборачиваясь, и игриво подмигивает Цукишиме. Это неприятно бьет куда-то под дых. Ойкава играет с ним. Развлекается.

Или пробивает почву.

Цукишима поднимает камеру и смотрит на спину уходящего к гостям Ойкавы сквозь объектив. Он хорошо умеет читать между строк, а Ойкава сейчас даже не скрывается.

Остаток дня Цукишима не видит его без бокала в руке. Сам Ойкава наверняка их не считает, зато Цукишима ― да. Ойкава флиртует как дышит. Он показательно флиртует с подругой невесты, для гостей, видимо. Он флиртует с официанткой, с матерью невесты, и еще десятком женщин.

А еще он флиртует с Цукишимой. Здесь у Ойкавы своеобразная власть над ним. Это куда менее удобно, чем на их совместных фотосессиях, но почему-то также приятно.

После шумного разрезания торта, Ойкава снова подходит к нему, но Цукишиме сложно сказать, так ли он пьян, как выглядит.

― На сегодня все, ― говорит Ойкава, останавливаясь напротив.

― Рад это слышать, ― искренне говорит Цукишима, и они еще минуту молча стоят друг напротив друга. ― Рассчитаемся сейчас, ― добавляет он, не сводя глаз с Ойкавы.

Тот чуть растягивает губы в улыбке, которая ему так идет. И очень раздражает Цукишиму.

― Мне нужно сходить за бумажником, ― тянет Ойкава. ― В номер.

Цукишима не сдерживает усмешки, но пальцы невольно стискивают камеру.

Чтобы проследовать за Ойкавой приглашение ему не нужно. Они идут по коридорам мимо ресепшена, редких встречных гостей, поднимаются на второй этаж, и останавливаются лишь на секунду у дверей в номер Ойкавы. Он проводит карточкой над замком и исчезает в темноте номера, едва дверь открывается. Стоит Цукишиме шагнуть за порог, как Ойкава притягивает его за ворот рубашки и прижимает к стене, второй рукой запирая замок.

Цукишима целует его первым, чуть склоняется, касаясь раскрытого рта, облизывает губы и толкается языком внутрь, не встречая сопротивления. От Ойкавы пахнет шампанским, но рот сладкий как вишневая жвачка. Его руки отпускают рубашку Цукишимы, выправляют из джинс, ладони шарят по телу. Цукишима хочет прижаться плотнее, стиснуть Ойкаву в объятиях, но мешает чертова камера. Будто читая его мысли Ойкава прижимается сам, и Цукишима поднимает руки, когда чужие пальцы проходятся по соскам. Локоть больно ударяется обо что-то, и Цукишима нащупывает справа комод. В самый раз. Он откладывает камеру и обнимает Ойкаву. Одна рука утопает в мягких волосах на затылке, другой он сжимает округлую ягодицу через ткань брюк и притягивает Ойкаву ближе к своим бедрам.

Ойкава отрывается от поцелуя и стонет ему в шею. Лижет языком впадинку над ключицами, бесстыдно трется пахом, опять стонет.

Они даже не включали свет, но через окно со двора пробиваются лучи фонарей, так что куда ронять Ойкаву Цукишима видит четко. Он садится сверху, едва Ойкава раскидывается на кровати. В собственных джинсах невыносимо тесно, а от тела под ним так и исходят волны жара.

Цукишима склоняется и опять глубоко целует, наслаждаясь каждой секундой этого момента. Ойкава жадно подставляется под поцелуи, прикусывает его губы, трется пахом о промежность Цукишимы. Одежда тут явно лишняя, решает Цукишима, отрываясь, чтобы снять рубашку, но Ойкава перехватывает его за запястья.

― Я буду последней дрянью, если трахну фотографа на свадьбе лучшего друга, ― выдыхает он.

Цукишима замирает, всматривается в красивое лицо в тусклом свете. Кажется, высказанное вслух решение далось ему с трудом, но это не могло не раздражать. Тело требовало разрядки, Ойкава под ним мог ее дать, но… Но.

― Тогда какого черта это было? ― раздраженно интересуется Цукишима.

― Хотел убедиться, что нравлюсь тебе, ― бессовестно говорит Ойкава и ухмыляется. ― Что ж. Нам будет о чем поговорить при следующей встрече.

― При следующей встрече, ― повторяет Цукишима и опирается одной рукой прямо на плечо Ойкавы, ― мы вряд ли будем разговаривать.

У него нет намерений звучать так откровенно вульгарно, но Ойкава лишь нетерпеливо облизывает губы.

― Я позвоню, ― говорит он.

Цукишима, наконец, выпрямляется и слазит с него. С большим сожалением.

Ойкава трет плечо и садится. Он поправляет одежду, по-прежнему не включая свет, пока Цукишима наблюдает за ним со своего места.

― Если надо подрочить ― ванная там, ― кивком указывает Ойкава. ― Не спускай на стены.

Хочется ответить, что единственный, кто будет ему дрочить ― это сам Ойкава. Но не Цукишиме здесь еще сидеть с гостями до самой ночи. Он ухмыляется и встает.

― Если спускать, то только в тебя, ― обещает Цукишима, забирая свою камеру и открывая дверь. ― Заплатишь в другой раз.

Он выходит в пустой коридор, не оборачиваясь на Ойкаву, и движется к выходу.

― О, обязательно, ― слышит он позади.

И понимает, что их следующей встречи долго ждать явно не придется.


End file.
